The screen support on a busbar (=reference potential) requires a large-surface, low-ohm (=HF-appropriate) contact of the busbar, which is also protected against corrosion of the lower wall surface. The screen connector, which is often to be arranged in a constricted space as close as possible to the conductor contact points of the individual conductors of a cable must fulfill the mechanical prerequisites for this connector. The manipulation and operability of such screen connectors are of basic importance.
In most of the usual cases of application, the busbar for the screen support extends in front of the conductor contact point, i.e., the busbar runs crosswise in front of a clamp arrangement (e.g., in the form of a row of clamps locked on a mounting rail) and the incoming and/or outgoing screened cables run above the busbar, so that the individual conductors of the cable can connect simply to the conductor contact points of the clamp arrangement. The screen connectors are mounted on the busbar only after wiring the individual conductors.
Screen connectors of the clamp clip type are described in DE 89 00058 U1. The busbar is formed there as a so-called C-rail, and the ends of the clamp clip each have two catch hooks pointing outwardly, which lock in the C-rail open toward the top. These screen connectors cannot be used for a busbar with a rectangular cross-section, since they always require the special rail in the form of a C-rail.
A screen connector of the clamp-clip type according to the above and known on the market (see screen connector SK of the Phoenix Co., D-32825 Blomberg) has on each of its two clamp-clip ends a larger hook, which can be slid onto a standard rectangular busbar from the side, whereby the hook engages the busbar from below over its entire width. This basically requires sufficient free space on the side next to the busbar, and this is true also, if it is attempted to place the clamp clip onto the busbar in a way that saves as much space as possible by the design of a combined turning and sliding motion.
The present invention takes on the task of developing a screen connector of the above-given type, which can be placed in the simplest way on the busbar, as much as possible, with perpendicular alignment to the upper side of the busbar to assure a secure seating and a permanent contacting of the cable screen on the busbar.